Locked Away FIN
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Sam looked deeply into her hooded gaze and found his voice, “are you ok?” His voice, low and fiercely husky, slipped away from his parted lips in one beautiful symphony of sound that caused Erin’s soul to shudder at the mere presence of it. Adult Content


**Title: Locked Away **  
**Author: **Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters: **Finished  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **Sam/Erin (OFC)  
**Archiving: **Supernatural  
**Warnings: **Mild Language and Strong Erotic Content.  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Feedback: **Of course I could always use a little luvin' lol  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
**Onyx's Note: **Ok... Uhm... What to say about this one? Well, I had a very weird dream last night... And uhm..._is trying not to turn red _This little Erotica is loosely based on a dream I had with Sam last night. And uhm... _turns red _I couldn't help but write it out while listening to Bad Company's "**She Brings Me Love**". And on that note...Enjoy!

* * *

"Sam… Are we alone?" She asked in a whispered tone as she pulled her button down shirt close to her body. She hated the fact that she woke up in such a weird place, especially since she was wearing something she never remembered putting on.

He gazed around the large, old style bathroom. It looked like something out of an old asylum with several shower heads peeking out of the middle of the ceiling to a slight dip in the floor with one large drain in the very center. Sam let his eyes shift around the area and noted the five toilet stalls lined side by side at each side of the room with only one set of double doors to their far right, which were obviously locked from the outside. As his eyes shifted carefully over his surrounding, a few waves of brown hair fell over his intense brow. "I think so…" He finally murmured in reply and brought his gaze to hers. "You ok?" He asked softly and noted the wide eyed confusion dawning across her beautiful features.

She furrowed her brow, "I…I don't know Sam," she clutched the open shirt closer to her body, "I don't remember this place…or this, horrible outfit." As she said this, she motioned with a nod of her chin to the button-less button down shirt she clutched closed in her right hand.

His face scrunched in a worried frown as he looked down at himself and noted he was basically wearing the same thing; white button down shirt, without the buttons. A pair of black slacks with broken suspenders and dirty socks. "I think they put us in some kind of uniform…" Sam announced thoughtfully and began to notice how well she was wearing the same outfit he was…if not better. He cleared his throat and pushed back the sudden surge of hormones rising to his groin.

"Sam?" She said in a quiet voice, her intense gaze searching his face. "What is it?"

He shook his head, openly trying to fight back the strange desire welling up inside him every time he even thought about her, let alone looked at her. "Nothing, I'm just…"

She wasn't going to let him off that easy. "No…I know that face. Something's wrong."

Sam sighed. "It's nothing, I promise." He reassured and placed a hand on her arm, "can you stand?"

She nodded and pushed herself off the cold tiled floor on shaky legs and let out a sigh of relief as she steadied on her feet without any problems. "Are we in some kind of hospital?" She thought aloud as Sam stood to her left, his right hand still gently cupping the flesh of her arm, just above the elbow. "It feels like an old hospital, like those old insane asylums you see in horror movies…." Her face went white with horror. "Oh god…"

"What?" Sam was suddenly right in front of her, looking down into her terrified expression.

She swallowed the lump of cold, hard fear that formed in the back of her throat. "I just had a flash of that movie **Saw**, with the psycho that trapped two people in a room like this one, except there was a dead body in the middle of the room."

"Erin…there's no body and we're not in a movie." Sam spoke softly, trying to pull her mind away from those unhelpful thoughts. When she finally snapped out of it and brought her large eyes to his, he placed both hands on her shoulders, "we'll find a way out of this."

She loved the gentle sway of his words as they literally eased a wave of calm back into her troubled thoughts, making her breathing go back to a normal state. "I'm sorry…I just get jumpy like an animal when I feel caged or cornered."

Sam grew a caring smile and looked deeply into her amber colored eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said in a rumbling voice and felt his chest tighten when his body began to respond to the intelligent beauty standing before him at only five foot four.

Erin suddenly felt a strange pull to get closer to him, as though some unseen sexual force was urging her to press her body against his naked flesh. She felt awkward suddenly and looked down, uncertain as to why she was becoming so aroused when she should be worried about getting the hell out of there.

"Sam…something weird is happening." She exclaimed in a quiet voice and looked around the room with nervous eyes. "I know how strange this is going to sound, but…I'm starting to feel as though…if we don't get out of here soon… I might attack you."

His eyes widened at the comment. "Attack me?"

She shook her head, finding it hard to just say it without turning about five different shades of red. "…I'm afraid I'm going to tackle you and…well…"

His brows furrowed when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks and he audibly swallowed. "Oh…" Was all he could say as he too, shared the same growing need to…get closer.

_Flesh against flesh, sweetness of thine toxic kiss…take her… _A soundless voice seemed to whisper ever so softly into Sam's mind causing his heart to thunder, his skin to trickle with sweat…his breath to hitch. He was trying to fight it, but the more he resisted, the stronger his desire for her became. This just wasn't normal! They had to focus on getting out…not getting it on!

Erin however was feeling humiliated as she growled at herself and turned away from him out of pure embarrassment. "Damn it…" She snarled at her own stupidity and covered her eyes with the palm of her hand, hoping that the ground would magically open and swallow her up.

Against his own better judgment, Sam raised his right hand, rubbed his fingers together in nervousness and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and with his courage keeping him steady…he placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

Erin was completely caught off guard and nearly flew off her feet when Sam, completely out of character, took her by the shoulder, spun her around and pulled her close to his chest… Stopping her from meeting the ground with a thud.

Jaw agape in shock she went to say something when she noticed the way the material of his shirt fell open…revealing the rise and fall of his smooth, muscular chest. She gulped and froze, her face at the right height to take in the full vision of his glistening tanned flesh… Just mere inches from her lips...

"Uh…Sam?" She whispered in confusion and forced herself to trail her eyes up the valley of his beautiful skin only to be met be his scolding, predatory gaze. Erin couldn't think, couldn't breathe…all she could see were those two burning hazel green eyes…

He didn't know what he was doing but for some reason it was all he could think about. This insane drive and desire taking over him, engulfing him in this hungry wave of want…and need. Sam searched the eternal depths of her eyes and noticed the flicker of something familiar. It was an emotion, as faint as the delicate weave of a single strand of spider's silk, shimmering within the endless darkness of her being.

_She wanted him…_

In a graceful downward sweep, he canted his face slightly to the right and just as his lips pressed firmly against hers, he pulled her hard against his chest and let out a deep rumbling growl all in one beautiful motion. His deep, primitive growl only deepened when she responded with a staggered moan against his hungry mouth.

She didn't know what was happening…and yet, she didn't want it to stop. As his lips, softer then anything she'd ever felt, had pressed so firmly, so forcefully against her trembling lips… The world had lost its mass. The air became thick and heavy. Saturating anything and everything with the pure unbridled scent of yearning and desire.

Eyes held shut, she let out a soft whimper as her head fell back, exposing the vast softness of her smooth skin to his mouth. Hot and wet, she felt a shiver run the length of her body as his lips found the very nape of her neck. Nibbling and licking the sensitive flesh, his hands began to travel on their own accord. Erin had to keep herself up right as his long, beautiful fingers trailed up her back, slid toward her arms and finally made their way to her shoulders. She let out a gasp as his hands found the front of her shirt and took the separate pieces in a gentle grip, only to push it out toward her arms… Exposing her heaving breasts.

Breath quick, hearts thundering as one, Sam continued his delicious assault on her neck as he managed to slide the light blouse off of her upper body and dropped it to the floor with a sweep of his hands. He felt her shiver as the cool air hit her naked skin and paused to leave a trail of kisses up from her neck, along her jaw line and finally left a teasing half kiss along her full lips before pulling away.

Sam looked deeply into her hooded gaze and found his voice, "are you ok?" His voice, low and fiercely husky, slipped away from his parted lips in one beautiful symphony of sound that caused Erin's soul to shudder at the mere presence of it.

She nodded as her body tingled with an unknown energy. "I…think so." Erin panted softly in reply and placed her hands on his chest, a curious smile curving her lips. "My turn?" She purred deviously and slid her hands up and out, removing his open shirt in one smooth, fluid motion. It dropped to the floor in silence, next to the very same one Sam had removed from her heated flesh only moments before.

She carefully, almost tenderly, trailed her fingertips along the intricate lines of his chest and placed the palm of her right hand over his heart and then looked up into his eyes just beneath her long eyelashes.

Then a smile, like that of a sun awakening the world with life giving rays of light for the very first time, dawned across his face. Sam couldn't help the growing warmth slithering through his veins as he cupped her face delicately in both hands, leaned down and very gently…left a warm, soft kiss against her mouth. Showing her, without needing words, that he understood…

They were one in the same.

Like two branches outstretched, reaching for the other…so close to touching, and yet so very far away. Both trying for an eternity it seemed, to finally seek out the other… To feel some kind of safety in union. For that moment when the wild vines of some ethereal love would slither and entangle them, bringing them together in a intricate web of intensity and feeling. A bond unbroken. Protective… Safe.

Lips fell upon lips, hands the softest of silk trailing mounds of heated flesh. Soft to the touch yet scolding with a fire unbridled and devouring. Whimpers and moans lifted, caressed the air, overwhelming the cold silence with the primal chorus of life, unrestrained…free. Two souls beckoning, bodies glistening with sweat, begging to unite… The feeling of no longer being empty…but whole. Safety in the arms of another, drenched in a sense of unspoken peace. Bittersweet serenity.

Cool tile against her naked back, the heat of his frame covering her, holding her close. The sudden gasp, the tortured growl…filling a void…falling into a deep, endless sea. Eyes clenched shut, intense sensations, waves of pleasure and pain trickling along a system of nerves. Breath ragged, hearts thundering like that of two drums beating wildly within the embrace of some forbidden jungle of need and lust.

Hands on hands, moving as one, rolling like thunder, weaving in and out with the primal rhythm of love. Sweat dripping, lips tasting lips, hot and wanting, hungry…starving. Muscles strain, the body trembles, the waves intensify, breaking along a shore of hidden secrets. Sweeping the soul, drowning out the world…and all the pain. Panting, grasping for something to hold onto. The sudden explosion of feeling, falling into the embrace of ecstasy, floating…weightless… Free.

Two souls united…no longer alone. A single entity of ethereal light, expanding, flowing out into the farthest reaches of the universe… Finding meaning in the warm silence. A pounding, no longer two heartbeats…but one, drumming in unison.

Safe…in a cold, unforgiving world…

They had found their heaven.

**-Fades to Black-**


End file.
